naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat 'is an anthropomorphic bat who is an expert jewel thief, part-time government agent (working for G.U.N.) and self-proclaimed treasure huntress who plans to make all the gems and treasures of the world hers. She is also the possible love interest of Shadow the Hedgehog. Background Physical Appearance Rouge is an anthropomorphic female bat of fair height (which makes her one inch taller than Shadow), with a slender yet curvaceous (in terms of her very large breasts) figure, black, large batwings behind her back, white fur, tan-colored skin and teal eyes with blue power eyeshadow and mascara eyelashes. She also has pink lipstick on her lips. Her attire consists of contoured black jumpsuit which covers from the chest down, with a pink and heart-shaped white trim breast plate to cover her large breasts, a pair of white form-fitting, elbow length gloves with pink cuffs and a pair of white long-stocking high-heel boots, with pink cuffs and heart-shaped motif at the toes, along with metal soles and heels. Personality Rouge is a fearless, ambitious, independent, flirtatious, greedy, ruthless, calculating narcissist who most people see as only caring for herself and her gems. Despite this, she can be helpful and affectionate in her own way, usually towards a select few. She's not above using seduction and manipulation to get what she wants, and is willing to be dishonest and even treacherous should the situation require it with little if any qualms. She's fully aware of her image and will often appear to be sweet when at her most cruel. However, she has, on occasion, shown that she can be heroic and a touch ethical, even if it meant sacrificing something she really wanted to get her hands on. Despite her many past misdeeds, Rouge doesn't linger on her past, preferring to move forward to new opportunities. While she covers it up with a sassy, sarcastic demeanor, Rouge does possess a caring side beyond her thieving, double-dealing ways. While underhanded, she is also usually capable of recognizing true evil when she sees it. Of course, her care is usually reserved for those close to her, at the expense of all others-including entire worlds. Furthermore, she still seems to have little to no respect for her position as an agent, and has been shown willing to accept bribes. History Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities *'Flight: With the wings on her back, Rouge possesses the natural ability to achieve flight and is also able to glide by using her wings to manipulate her descend. *'Super Speed' *'Enhanced Strength': In terms of raw power, Rouge's physical strength rivals that of Knuckles the Echidna. However, unlike Knuckles, whose strength lies in his upper body, Rouge's strength lies in her lower body, particularly in her legs and feet. Her high strength enables her to shatter boulders, slice through pieces of metal or even leave dents in thick steel walls with her kicks. She can even potentially split her opponents in half with precise kicks and create small earthquakes to trip opponents by striking the ground. *'Enhanced Endurance' *'Enhanced Hearing': Like real-life bats, Rouge has an excellent and sensitive sense of hearing. *'High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes': Rouge has also proven herself to be quite acrobatic, precise and agile, on both the ground and in midair due to her government training. Stealth and Infiltration Expertise *'Top-class Spy' - As an agent of G.U.N., Rouge is a top-class spy, best known for infiltration without being detected. **'Stealth Expert' **'Expert Thief': As both a government spy and self-proclaimed "World's Greatest Thief", Rouge has been trained in infiltration and is skilled in the art of stealth as well. Combat Skills *'Expert Martial Artist': Rouge is well-versed in all kinds of combat and knows how to fight, making her a dangerous foe in battle. Rouge's fighting style focuses on a form of kickboxing, a style she has derived from her special combat training, and is rarely using her arms or fists in combat. When in battle, Rouge primarily fights her opponents using a large number of skillful and specialized kicks to strike blows. Using her agility in line with her training, Rouge can perform moves such as high kicks, side kicks, spinning kicks etc., striking her opponents with deadly precision and efficiency, and can even send her whole body spinning through the air with her feet first, turning herself into an all-piercing spear. Rouge can also complement her fighting style with her flight abilities, allowing her to take her fighting techniques to airborne opponents and allowing her to launch aerial kicks and strikes at her opponents. **'Kickboxing Fighting Style': Rouge's fighting style focuses on a form of kickboxing, a style she has derived from her special combat training, and is rarely using her arms or fists in combat. When in battle, Rouge primarily fights her opponents using a large number of skillful and specialized kicks to strike blows. Using her agility in line with her training, Rouge can perform moves such as high kicks, side kicks, spinning kicks etc., striking her opponents with deadly precision and efficiency, and can even send her whole body spinning through the air with her feet first, turning herself into an all-piercing spear. Flash Step Prowess *'Flash Step Practitioner' Other Skills *'World-class Treasure Huntress': Rouge is one of the world's most foremost treasure hunters. *'Burrowing' *'Experienced Swimmer' *'Capable Extreme Gear rider' *'Grinding' Equipment *Temptation Relationships Friends/Allies *Shadow the Hedgehog (Best friend and teammate, also love interest) *E-123 Omega (Close friend and teammate) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna (ally and friendly rival) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Zach the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Doctor Eggman (Depending on Rouge's goal) *Rangiku Matsumoto *Opal Beifong *Temari Rivals *Knuckles the Echidna (Friendly Rival) Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Doctor Eggman (Depending on Rouge's Goal) *Metal Sonic *Team Hooligan *The Shadow Vipers *The Black Arms Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Females Category:Bats Category:G.U.N. Category:Team Dark Category:Team Heroes (Temporarily Members) Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Guard Type Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Single Characters Category:Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Flash Step Practitioners